The Dawn of Sunclan
by Carrot Seven
Summary: Firestar never told anyone about his trip into the desert. He met Goldie, a kittypet who had been living there for years. Firestar took her back to the clans and along the way, Goldie fell in love w/ Firestar. He didn't love her back. They got separated in a sand storm. Strange things are happening and only Goldie's kits can save us. First story please be nice! Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Look mama! A mouse!" Daykit stretched and opened her eyes to see Sunkit pounce on Dawnkit's tail.

"Ouch! Mama! Sunkit clawed my tail again!" Dawnkit cried. Her pitiful mew bounced off the stone walls of their cave. A big golden she-cat emerged from the back of the cave and curled her kits in her tail. Daykit padded over and pressed up beside her sisters.

"Hush now, sweetheart," Goldenfur purred as her tounge passed over Sunkit's head.

"Hey mama?" Daykit squeaked. "Where's Fire-" She was cut off by a loud mewling as an orange fuzzball of energy pounced on Goldenfur's head. Sunkit's yellow eyes narrowed and she lowered herself to the ground, her tail swaying from side to side.

"Intruder!" she squealed as she hurtled herself ontop of the small ginger tom. They wrestled for a while until they toppled off of Goldenfur.

"Firekit! Sunkit! Stop playing!" Daykit yowled as she ran over to her brother and sister. Dawnkit sighed and curled up in Goldenfur's tail to sleep. Firekit's green eyes looked up at her pleadingly while Sunkit huffed and turned away from Daykit.

"I want to join in!" Soon Daykit was rolling on the dusty floor with her littermates, sending dirt all over Dawnkit who shrieked. They instantly stopped and stared at her.

"Look what you've DONE!" she yowled. Her beautiful coat wat covered in dust, making it look more gray than creamy white. "This will take MOONS to wash out." She scowled at them as they tried to hold in laughter. Suddenly, a soft pink glow appeared at the enterance of the cave.

"You guys, you guys!" Dawnkit squealed, sitting up suddenly. "It's time!" She tried to run to the cave opening but Goldenfur grabbed her by her scruff just as she reached the mouth. She set her beside Sunkit's gray pelt before Goldenfur moved to the mouth of the cave.

"Dawnkit! Listen!" Goldenfur snarled. The four kits strained their ears and kept as still as possible. Sunkit let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed to the ground.

"Mama! I don't hear-" Her whine was interrupted by a loud howl. Daykit crept to the edge of the cave and looked outside.

"Daykit! Come back!" Firekit hissed, but Daykit didn't listen. She saw the sandy dunes of the desert dotted with the occasional cactus, the beautiful dying rays of the setting sun, and-

Daykit held in a shriek of terror. Only a few feet away from their cave a huge, slobbering coyote was sniffing around. It threw it's mighty head back and howled so loudly that Daykit's ears rang. She ran back to her mother's warm golden pelt and snuggled in beside her siblings, trying to rid her mind of the frightening sight.

"Daykit?" Firekit whispered. She lifted her head. "Are you ok?" She shook her head and put her paws over her ears, trying to block out the howls that persisted throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got three reviews but 49 views and 40 visitors. Did you guys just not like it? I'm fine with flames and I'm fine with a simple "good job". If I get at least two more reviews I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks!`**

"Mama," Dawnkit whined. "I can't sleeeeeep." Goldenfur chuckled.

"Well, how about a story?" she asked. The kits cheered in harmony.

"Oh! Tell us about the clans!" Dawnkit squealed, kneading the soft dirt on the floor of the cave. Firekit nodded his head in agreement

"No! Tell us about your adventures in the desert!" Sunkit meowed. Soon, the three kits were scuffling on the floor, fighting over the story that they wanted told.

"Tell us about our father," Daykit whispered. Everyone fell silent. Ten eyes stared at her in shock. Goldenfur blinked and nodded her head.

"Your father it is." Dawnkit moaned, Sunkit hissed, but Firekit remained where he was, green eyes calculating.

"He's very brave," Goldenfur began. Daykit groaned. This is what she told them every time she or her siblings asked about their father. "He gave me my warrior name after I saved him from a coyote. He told me all about the clans, becoming an apprentice and more. I was so happy to learn that there were more cats out there that had it as rough as I did. Then one day, we got separated in a sand storm and I never saw him again." Daykit could tell that her mother was on the brink of tears so she snuggled closer, comforting her.

"He's the leader of Thunderclan, one of the four that live in the forest. Firekit, you're like a mini replica of him." She smiled sadly.

"What's his name?" Daykit asked, forever curious.

"His name..." Goldenfur took a breath. "His name is Firestar." Firekit squealed in excitement.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I was named after him! You kept on telling me how much I remind you of him and how much we act alike, so I put them all together and yea!" Sunkit cuffed his ear and Dawnkit rolled her eyes. Daykit just shook her head slowly.

"Firekit, we knew that moons ago," stated Dawnkit with no emotion. Suddenly Sunkit brightened up.

"Hey! We can make our own clan! I'll be the leader, Sunstar!" Goldenfur stifled a snicker. Sunkit paused.

"What?"

"Oh, well, Sunstar was a leader of Thunderclan." Sunkit pouted.

"Ugh. I don't like repeats. Fine, has there ever been a Dawnstar?"

"Yep."

"Firestar?"

"Just told you."

"Daystar?"

"Hmm..."

"That's it. Daystar, you're the leader. But we have to name the clan Sunclan," Sunkit stated. Daykit snorted but accepted her position as leader. Sunkit became a warrior and Dawnkit became the medicine cat. Firekit shuffled with his flame-colored feet in the corner.

"Hey Firekit! Want to be another warrior?" Daykit called. Firekit sighed and shook his head. He then slunk outside of their cave to watch the last dying rays of the sun. Daykit had a feeling that her brother didn't belong in Sunclan. There was something about him that just didn't fit into the desert. All the rest of them had golden, brown or creamy pelts while his burned like a brand of fire. He hunted as if he was somewhere else instead of the desert. They continued on playing with their pretend clan, fighting imaginary warriors and gaining more territory. Suddenly, a loud yowl was heard outside. Somewhere in the middle of their game Goldenfur had falled asleep and was only half awake now. Daykit sprang to her feet.

"Sunclan, charge!" she yowled and her two sisters followed her outside. Firekit was outside battling the coyote Daykit had seen earlier. Sunkit immediately rushed to her brother's side, quickly followed by the other two. Goldenfur, after hearing the huge clamor, ran out of the cave to see her kits drive away a coyote.

"You kits have proved that you will make formidable warriors. Now go clean yourselves up before your apprentice ceremony." The four kits squealed with excitement.

"Firestar must have told her!" whispered Sunkit excitedly.

"Yes! Finally we can get real training!" muttered Firekit. Dawnkit cuffed his head.

"Mama won't make you an apprentice or even a warrior if your coats look like that!" Daykit looked around and saw that dust and rocks were caught in their fur. With yowls of protest, Daykit helped Dawnkit heard Sunkit and Firekit into a stream so they could wash off. Daykit looked at her reflection. _No, Daypaw, _she thought with a smile. _At least I will be in a couple of minutes. _She looked over at her brother who was trying to dunk Sunkit and Dawnkit at the same time. She smiled, thinking about the great warrior he would make. Little did she know he wouldn't be with them for long

**Dun dun dun! Please review! I love you guys. Thanks for reading this. Remember, if I get more than two reviews by, let's say next Friday, I'll post another chapter. :)**

**-(::) Carrot Seven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I passed my deadline. I accidentally deleted this doc! O_O. I'll soon upload chapter four. **

**Special thanks to: **

**Samjam75 (Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it)**

**Critic's Pet (Thanks to you too!)**

**The Blue Winged Angel (very close, verrrry close)**

**and Guest (don't worry, Goldenfur with be..ahem...leaving very soon. If you know what I mean...)**

**For reviewing! Just letting you guys know, I'm putting very little clan founding bits in because I want to see how you guys react to them and if I should add more or less. Also, I'm looking for a better summary and a beta for this story, so if you would like to be a beta or write this summary, just PM it to me or type it into the review box. Thanks!**

The sun was dying, as it did every day. The last little rays of blood-red light bled over four kits gathered around a large, ancient tree stump. A golden she-cat stood proudly on the stump, gazing with pride at her kits, soon to be apprentices. Daykit tried to remain still as her mother told them about the responsibilities of an apprentice. She told them how the duties of an apprentice would be different here since they were in the desert.

"Wait, if we're apprentices now, what clan do we belong to?" asked Firekit with a quizzical look on his face. Goldenfur thought for a moment before a smile light up her face.

"Well, what about the clan you guys made up earlier?"

"YES!" all the kits cheered at once before remembering that they were almost apprentices and therefore had more responsibility.

"Now how did that ceremony go again?" Goldenfur wondered aloud. "Hm...I suppose I'll make it up as I go. Daykit, Firekit, Sunkit and Dawnkit please step forward." Daykit strode forward confidently, her siblings at her side.

"I say these words before the sun, our mother, so that her loving spirit will grant these young cats the strength and brains that they will need as apprentices. You came as Daykit, Dawnkit, Sunkit and Firekit. You leave as Daypaw, Dawnpaw, Sunpaw and Firepaw." A warm feeling filled Daypaw, starting in her toes and tingling up through her spine until it flourished into warmth inside her head. Suddenly, the sound of scrabbling paws on sand was heard. Daypaw turned her head to see three cats, one big gray tom trailing behind a ginger-brown she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and a brown tom with a black stripe running down his back. His pale green eyes locked with her amber ones and he seemed to m=be mentally screaming help. Daypaw looked behind him and her face went slack. A coyote, the same one she had seen earlier no doubt, was chasing them. And he was hungry.

**Yay! I just had to get this out there. Remember, I'm looking for a new summary and a beta. Please review!**


End file.
